Shin no Ai
by the Red Nothing
Summary: After MM, a new evil arises... Book One focuses on Her past, and Book Two will show Her revenge. This will tell a lot about Majora and his past, too...IF it gets 10+ reviews. Nothing objectional yet, but will have darkness, violence, and swearing. Contai
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Majora's moon was gone. . . So was Termina's hero, back to his   
mysterious homeland.  
  
Death was not.  
  
In Clock Town, a newly wedded couple announced they were to   
have their first child. A group of young boys helping people  
had admitted two new members, a little girl and a young Deku   
Scrub. Merchants sold their wares, officials bothered the   
mayor: All was well here.  
  
In the swamp to the south, a father scolded his son. A butler  
was celebrating the return of his child, and a king was   
negotiating peace with his former enemies. Monkeys played,   
potions brewed: All was well here.  
  
In the mountains to the north, a new leader arose and an old one passed on. A smith's hammer rung out in time with the melodious chirping of frogs and birds. Nearby, the earth shook as racing Gorons rolled through rubble and track alike, not caring about themselves as long as they got that exhilarating feeling of the wind zooming over their rocky skin. Gorons moured, Gorons cheered: All was well here.  
  
In the ocean to the west, four Zoran children grew; their siblings had died soon after birth. Their parents' band played on, an ode to the setting sun int the now-moonless sky. Along the coast, pirates paced, at a calm for the time-being. Beavers froliked, Zoras swam: All was well here.  
  
In the eastern canyon, deep within a shrine in an ancient  
castle, Death awoke and stretched Her leathery wings.  
  
"My King..." Her voice was eons older than the walls entombing   
Her, but that voice was strong and cold. It could have made  
nearly any mortal wither and die at a single word.   
  
Nearly.  
  
She looked, Her ancient eyes scanning, almost absorbing the   
pictographs carved into the walls. She blinked: Once, Twice,  
Her golden lids coming together horizontally from the sides   
of Her glowing crimson eyes. When Death blinked, it did not   
appear so; it simply seemed as though Her eyes were now a   
searing gold.  
  
"My King." She repeated in Her unearthly pitch. Though She   
was being held captive in Ikana Castle, Her "king" was not   
Igos du Ikana, nor any other.  
  
Her powerful chest rose up and down as She began to breathe.  
She did not have to. She was immortal, an Endless, a god.  
But it gave Her tiny grains of what may have once been   
pleasure to breathe. It reminded Her of Him, her King.  
  
"Majora. . ."  
  
  



	2. Book One, Part One, Chapter One: Birth O...

*******************BOOK ONE: Endless******************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~PART ONE: Beginnings and Destinies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
------Chapter One: Birth of the Giants--------  
  
'twas at the beginning of time. The world was barren, save   
for a village at its center.   
  
The village was called Termina,  
"End," though it was truly barely the beginning.  
  
In Termina, though there were maybe only   
ten score villagers, its people were greatly varied. There   
were short, plantlike people made of wood, tallish   
pink-skinned people with pointed ears, rocky people with   
the strength of mountains, tiny glowing winged people, and  
people who were streamlined, like the fishes that swam in   
the single river nearby.   
  
Then there were the Different.   
  
One day, a member of the pointy-eared people gave birth to five  
children. The mother then died.   
  
But her brood was Different.   
  
The first four children were young giants,   
twice the size of the mother herself. The villagers   
correctly assumed the babies were born through magic, and  
ran off to find the Mother Abbess, leaving the mother of   
four alone.  
  
The Mother Abbess was the mystical leader of Termina Village.  
She did not have a name; no one did. They were you or me,  
sister or brother, field-tender or Mother Abbess.  
  
A midwife of the streamlined people was about to knock upon  
the door to the Abbess's chambers, but was slightly surprised   
when the door slowly creaked open of its own accord. In the   
doorframe stood a tiny woman, about seventy-five years old.  
But seventy-five was as old as time itself; the world was young.  
  
She was slightly hunched over, with a tattered gray cloak.   
At one time it had been a creamy white, but time, although   
young, still took its toll on everything. Her skin was dirty   
and gray too, like an ancient overused rag. Her white hair   
was wild and tangled, as it had been neither washed nor combed   
in over a decade.  
  
She looked for all the world like a creature you would find lying   
in the slums, in this time, this world, begging heartless people   
for money so she could pay for an operation for some disease that had crippled her, though she knew it was already too late. Or she would have, if not for one feature:  
her eyes. Her eyes were like a new-born baby's, large, sparkling   
and full of innocence.   
  
Although the midwife had seen the Abbess on several prior   
occasions she was still mystified by her appearance. She gawked  
for a moment, then quickly slammed her jaw shut.  
  
"Mother Abbess," she began. She was for some reason trembling,   
although the Abbess looked like the embodiment of kindness.  
  
"Mother Abbess," she repeated, "I've come to tell you . . ."  
  
"I know." said the wind, or maybe it was the Abbess; it made   
little difference. "Let us go."  
  
As the midwife guided the Abbess to the young pointy-ear's house,   
noises could be heard. If a gong could make a strangled, choking   
sound, that would be the best way to describe it.   
  
"WOLLLRG!!"  
  
The midwife froze, but the Abbess kept on walking toward the   
source of the noises: the new mother's house. Seeing that the  
Abbess was not moved from her task, the midwife quickened her   
own pace to catch up.  
  
"Mother Abbess!" she cried out as the old woman turned the corner  
leading to the house. "What beeth that sound?" But the midwife's  
eyes answered her own question.  
  
There, standing outside of their mother's locked home, stood the   
four young giants, their cries curious and innocent. They   
scraped, pounded, and kicked at the door, but could not open it with only the strength they possesed as newborns.  
  
"But," a bewildered midwife spoke softly, "how didst they get   
out?"  
  
"Magic," whispered the wind.  
  
  



	3. Book One, Part One, Chapter Two: Elegy O...

------Chapter Two: Elegy of Emptiness-------  
  
The Abbess briskly walked past the young and gentle giants and  
opened the door. Abbess, midwife, and four giants were   
stupified by what they saw. The mother was dead; her eyes were   
rolled back and her tongue hung out. But she had not died in   
vain.  
  
There was a fifth child, a girl, wrapped somehow in a blanket,   
lying on her back. She seemed to be asleep. But that was not   
the most unusual thing in the room. From the sleeping infant's  
chest rose a plume of purplish haze. The haze had taken the form   
of a young girl. The image was sobbing silently, stroking the   
dead woman's cheek with a translucent finger.  
  
The young giants saw the cold form of their mother and began to   
sob, their cries sounding strangled and bereffed.  
  
The image turned her head to the four and smiled at them through  
Her silent tears.  
  
The giants looked at her intently. She closed her eyes, lifted  
her head, and began to sing a soothing and mysterious melody.  
  
  
"Shi-in no a-a-a.  
Lis-ten to my el-e-gy.  
Can the gods fall in love?  
Can the dead be set free?  
Or will all of our hearts  
Remain empty?  
Time shall tell,   
Both I and thee."  
  
The giants watched her unblinkingly, her long hair, her ritual   
robes, her near-perfect face. They continued to watch her as she  
began to sing only the tune.  
  
"Ooo, ooo woo ooo ooo ooo ooo . . ."   
  
Then slowly, coutiously, the giants joined in the mournful song.  
  
"WOOOOOLNG, WAN, WON, WON, WON, WOON."  
  
The image smiled.  
  
"Ooo, ooo wooo ooo ooo ooo ooo."  
  
"Ooo."  
  
"Wan."  
  
"Ooo."  
  
"WON."  
  
"Ooo"  
  
"WOON!"  
  
And with that the image smiled, began to fade, then shattered as   
the giants continued to sing.  
  
The Abbess called the song, "The Elegy of Emptiness," and gave the  
baby that world's first name, Shinnoai.  
  
==========================================================  
  
OMG, Akai writes SERIOUS fics!!   
  
This probably won't slow down SFTOOT very much, if at all. I write this one on paper during school, then transfer it to the comp. I worked REALLY hard on this.  
  
So here's the deal: Since it's really tricky, I don't want to write it if no one will read it. So once I get ten reviews, it'll continue, OK? So R&R please ^_^  
  



End file.
